


Black Hawk and the Water Panther

by quetzalaten



Series: Is This Our Happy Ending? [2]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalaten/pseuds/quetzalaten
Summary: Black Hawk has a task to do, and he has enlisted the help of his friend Billy to get it done. They must find the Water Panther, Nah-me-pa-she, and talk to them. But Black Hawk has a secret that he doesn't want Billy to know: the real reason that he needs Nah-me-pa-she's help is to assist an old acquaintance of theirs.
Relationships: Aten/Quetzalcoatl (Nicholas Flamel), Black Hawk/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel), Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Series: Is This Our Happy Ending? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095248
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Black Hawk and the Water Panther

**Author's Note:**

> Kwe'!
> 
> This fic is part of a series that I wrote that is mainly centred around Billy and Machiavelli's relationship, but I thought it would be fun to do little spin-offs about what other characters are doing at the same time.
> 
> I started writing this fic because I feel that Black Hawk does not really have a lot of content. As an Indigenous person, I remember how excited I was when I first read SINF and saw that there was an actual Indigenous character in it (although I definitely have a few suggestions that MS could have used to make it better, lol).
> 
> Enjoy! And wela'lioq for reading!

Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak, or Black Hawk as he was known to most of his immortal acquaintances, watched the road as he drove through the countryside. For the past few months, he had been searching for something that had been sighted in the woods near his ancestral home. Black Hawk had multiple reasons for finding it, so he had dedicated many hours to his research. By listening to the legends of travellers, and remembering stories from his own tribe, he believed that he might have managed to track down whatever the being was. He was now on his way to find out if his hunch was correct.

 _It will be nice to interact with someone Othâkîwa,_ Black Hawk thought to himself. That, to him, was one of the loneliest parts of being immortal. When you couldn’t stay in one place for too long, it was hard to keep up personal connections to a community. He felt an ache in his heart. _When was the last time someone even referred to me by my real name?_ “Stop thinking, just focus on the road,” he muttered to himself.

When he arrived at the spot that he was searching for, a car was already parked on the side of the road. Two men were waiting outside of it, chatting with each other. The shorter of the two waved over at Black Hawk when he saw the car pull up. The Othâkîwa immortal parked beside them, and rolled the window down. “Good afternoon, Billy,” he said to the younger man. Getting out of the car, he braced himself for the inevitable force of Billy’s hug. Although the outlaw was still recovering from his injuries after the fight on Alcatraz, they didn’t seem to slow him down much. After escaping from Billy’s arms, Black Hawk turned to the other man. “Hello, Machiavelli,” he said. “Black Hawk,” the Italian replied, extending his hand. Black Hawk shook it.

“I see that you got my message,” the Othâkîwa man said to the two other immortals. Billy nodded, “Yup. Big scary monster, need backup, come quick.” Machiavelli sighed, “Billy was very excited to come meet up with you. I think he has been inside too long, he practically bounced all the way to the car.” Billy elbowed the Italian in the ribs, but smiled up at him lovingly. “Why did I agree to marry you?” he teased. “Honestly I can only assume that you have an utter lack of good judgement,” Machiavelli said, leaning down to give Billy a kiss. _Okay,_ thought Black Hawk, _I should have known that they would be distracted right now._ Hoping that he could steer the conversation back to the task at hand, he interrupted his companions by clearing his throat. “So, should we get a move on? It is almost dark, and I am not certain that we want to be here when the sun goes down.” That was enough to cause Billy and Niccolò to focus on what Black Hawk was saying. With Black Hawk leading the way, the three immortals began walking into the forest.

“So, do ya’ know what we are up against?” Billy questioned, looking up at Black Hawk. The younger immortal was clearly ready for a fight. Black Hawk shook his head, “We aren’t ‘up against’ anything, Billy. And can I suggest that I do the talking? The creature is known to the Othâkîwa, I think they would react best to me. Plus, you are not exactly a diplomat.” Machiavelli perked up, and began to say something. “And no,” said Black Hawk, cutting him off, “you probably shouldn’t speak either.” He looked the Italian over skeptically, “I don’t think that you would go over well at all.” Machiavelli looked taken aback, “What do you mean?” _How to put this nicely?_ Black Hawk thought. “Well, Machiavelli, your country doesn’t have the best track record with my people, if you know what I mean.” Niccolò thought for a moment, then nodded, “You are right, of course.”

Black Hawk turned to Billy, “If I am correct, and I am fairly certain that I am, the being that we are going to meet is an Elder called Nah-me-pa-she.” Seeing his companions’ confused faces, he translated, “The Water Panther. They are a powerful creature, like a dragon or a large wild cat. In our stories, Nah-me-pa-she lives at the bottom of a lake and drowns those who swim in it.” Billy gulped, “Sounds charming.” Machiavelli hummed thoughtfully. Black Hawk nodded, “We are here to see if these stories are true. From my research, I believe that Nah-me-pa-she currently resides in a lake that is a short while from here. That is our objective.” _Hopefully they don’t figure out what my real objective is,_ he thought. Neither of them would understand.

***

After a half-hour of travelling through the woods, the three immortals reached the lake. Billy groaned and leaned against a tree. “You didn’t tell me there would be this much walking,” he complained. “If you had said something I would have helped!” Machiavelli exclaimed. Billy shrugged, “Nah, wasn’t that bad. I’m fine now, just need a little rest.” While Machiavelli helped his fiancé sit down, Black Hawk surveyed the area. The trees around the lake were damaged, as though a great wind had struck them down. _How big is this creature?_ he wondered. He began to second guess his decision to bring Billy and Machiavelli with him. Black Hawk knew what they were getting into, but did the two other immortals truly understand the gravity of the situation?

“Nah-me-pa-she!” Black Hawk called out. The surface of the lake rippled. “Uh, Black Hawk, is that a good idea?” Billy asked. The Othâkîwa immortal shushed him.

A blast of air shot from the lake, spraying the three men with water. Out from the depths rose the Elder. They were enormous, and the earth shook as they placed their giant paws on the shore. A long serpent-like tail flicked back and forth behind them. Their scales stood on edge on their back. Black Hawk gulped. _Here_ _goes nothing._

The Othâkîwa immortal stepped closer to Nah-me-pa-she. “ _A_ _hô!_ ”i Black Hawk said, unclasping his holster and placing it on the ground, “We are here to talk.” The Water Panther narrowed their cat-like eyes, “And who are you that you think that you are worthy to talk to me?” Black Hawk could feel the Elder’s hot breath on his face. “My name is Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. I have come to...” With a rasping laugh, Nah-me-pa-she cut him off. “A human immortal? Could your master not make the trip themselves?” Whipping their tail, the Elder hissed at Black Hawk. “I suppose I will listen to what you have to say, even though I am sure that it, and you, will be a waste of my time.”

“Hey! What do you mean by that?” Billy snapped.

“Billy,” Black Hawk hissed, “stay out of this.” The outlaw ignored him. “Don’t you dare insult my friend,” he growled coming closer to the Water Panther. Black Hawk’s eyes widened, “Billy, you aren’t helping anyone right now, stand down.” But Billy wasn’t listening. He was now standing right in front of the creature, and speaking in a mocking tone of voice. “You think you are so important, but you ain’t that tough. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” Even Machiavelli was starting to get uncomfortable, “Black Hawk is right, William, you need to stop.” Nah-me-pa-she cackled, “Listen to your friends, little one. Crawl back to your place in the mud.” The Elder turned to face Black Hawk again, “I would have thought better of you than to keep such company. But I suppose that all humans are just as ignorant as the others.” Billy was practically seething with rage. “Okay you overgrown house cat, I’ll declaw you myself. That’ll teach ya’ not to insult my friends.”

“ _Mîshkotâ’na!” ii _Black Hawk muttered under his breath. “Billy, please calm down,” he yelled.

Glaring down at the outlaw, the Water Panther roared. “How dare you speak to me like that, invader!” Nah-me-pa-she lifted one of their enormous feet and swatted Billy against a rock.

“William!” Niccolò ran to his partner’s side. Black Hawk attempted to placate Nah-me-pa-she, “We did not come to fight you! The boy does not speak for all of us!” The Elder laughed, a terrible roaring sound that made Black Hawk’s ears ring. “You come to my home and say you want peace, but you bring with you men who would see me destroyed.” Nah-me-pa-she’s tail wrapped around Black Hawk’s torso tightly, making him gasp in pain. Lifting the immortal up to eye level, Nah-me-pa-she studied him closely. “I will not be disrespected. You should understand this better than anyone,” the creature rasped. “Please... please wait...” Black Hawk gasped for breath, “I don’t... want to fight you... I _won’t_ fight you...” Growling, Nah-me-pa-she lifted their great paw again. “If you will not fight, then you will die.”

Nah-me-pa-she slashed their claws at the immortal. Black Hawk felt a burst of pain as the sharp nails made contact with his skin. _No, don’t fight them, that isn’t what you wanted_ , he thought, gritting his teeth, _Damn it Billy, why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut?_ Nah-me-pa-she flung Black Hawk into the lake. He hit the water hard, the breath knocked out of his lungs. For a moment, the immortal’s vision went dark. Blood and water mixed as he floated downward into Nah-me-pa-she’s domain. Suddenly, Black Hawk regained consciousness, and started swimming as hard as he could toward the surface. His lungs stung from lack of air, and he could feel himself struggling against the current caused by the size of the creature. _C_ _hêhyê! iii _He pushed himself upwards, out of the water, and, gasping for breath, the Othâkîwa immortal made it to the shore of the lake. He couldn’t rest for long, as Nah-me-pa-she noticed that he had escaped from the water and let out a scream. Black Hawk looked around for Billy and Machiavelli, and saw that the Italian was fighting the Elder while his partner lay listless on the ground.

Anger surged in him. _This wasn’t the plan._ He took his gun from where he had left it in its holster on the ground, and fired it into the air. “Everyone, stop!” he hollered. The clearing grew silent.

Black Hawk moved so that the Water Panther was directly in front of him. “ _Petheshêwa_!”iv he said, getting down on his knees, “Nah-me-pa-she, please believe me when I say that this was not what I intended to happen.” The Elder glared down at the immortal. “You should teach your companions to watch their tongues,” they said, “if this is all it took for them to become out of your control.” Black Hawk bowed his head, “I am sorry for the disturbance, Elder. If you allow us to live, I promise that we shall not bother you again.” Nah-me-pa-she let out a growl. “If I ever catch you here again, I will clean the flesh from your body, and your bones will lie as a warning for travellers forevermore.” Grimacing at the thought, Black Hawk agreed with the Elder. “Thank you for your generosity.” The Water Panther slid back into the lake, the water growing still.

With a groan, Black Hawk let his body relax. He was suddenly very aware of how much pain he was in. Glancing down at his tattered shirt, he gave a low whistle. “That is gonna leave a mark.” Black Hawk stood up. He could hear Billy and Machiavelli arguing by the trees. _Those two are going to be the death of me_ , he thought, glowering.

“Help, I can’t feel my legs!” Billy joked. Machiavelli did not look amused, “This is not funny, William. Don’t you realize that you could have died?”

Black Hawk walked over to the two other immortals, ringing the water out of his hair.

“Oh my god, Black Hawk! Are you okay?” Billy looked horrified to see his friend’s wounds. “Okay? Am I okay?,” the Othâkîwa immortal snapped, “Billy, what the hell were you thinking?” The outlaw held up his hands, “Hey, calm down! That damned Elder wasn’t treating you with any respect, so I just thought...”

“Nah-me-pa-she wasn’t showing me respect? _You_ don’t show me any respect, Billy! You never believe me when I say that I have a situation under control. You treat me like I am your sidekick. You talk over me, and then say that you are doing me a favour!” Black Hawk glared at Billy, “And today, your saviour complex almost got us all killed.”

Billy shifted uncomfortably. Machiavelli, who clearly did not want to get in the middle of this, backed away to start the car.

“Black Hawk...” Billy began. “You know what, forget it,” Black Hawk got into his car and slammed the door shut behind him. _Ping!_ He looked down to see a notification light up the screen of his cell phone.

“ _I am sorry about what happened._ _I_ _have_ _booked a hotel room. You are welcome to join us._ ”

It was from Machiavelli. Black Hawk sighed, “Might as well.” He nodded at the Italian through the car window. Niccolò gave a little wave, and drove off. Black Hawk followed the other car out of the forest.

***

Later that day, Black Hawk was tending to his wounds alone in the bathroom of the hotel room that Machiavelli had booked for the three immortals. _This day was a massive failure_ , he thought to himself. He flinched as he cleaned the deep claw marks on his upper chest and left arm. _All we had to do was talk to_ _Nah-me-pa-she,_ _that’s all!_ Black Hawk sighed. It’s not like Billy hadn’t done something like this before. The younger man was known for speaking out of turn. But the Othâkîwa immortal couldn’t help but feel angry with his old friend. _I should have just gone alone._ Black Hawk observed his wounds in the mirror. Nah-me-pa-she’s nails had carved four jagged lines from the right side of his torso up to his left shoulder. _Hmm, definitely going to leave a scar._

 _Knock, knock._ “Can I come in?” Billy’s voice rang out from the other side of the bathroom door. “Yes, you can,” Black Hawk responded.

“Hey, Black Hawk, can I talk to you?” Billy asked, looking nervous.

Black Hawk looked up at the younger immortal. “Of course.” The outlaw sat down beside Black Hawk, “I am so sorry about what happened earlier... about what _I_ caused today. And I have thought about what you said, and you are right. I haven’t been a great person to you, and you deserve better than that.” Billy gently took hold of Black Hawk’s hand, “I want to be better. You are my friend, and I love you. Is there anything that I can do for you to make up for my behaviour?”

Black Hawk contemplated the question. “I have been thinking, and I want you to start using my real name more often.”

“Oh?”

“I have been feeling... disconnected from my people lately. Being immortal comes with some challenges, including the inability to actually share my true past with anyone. I have to be careful, even among the Othâkîwa, not to say anything that might give away my longevity.” Black Hawk paused for a moment, “If I could just hear someone saying my actual Othâkîwa name once in a while, then at least it would be a reminder that I am still who I was.” He put his hand on Billy’s shoulder, “It would mean a lot to me, Billy.”

Billy looked concerned for his friend, “Of course I will do that for you. I... um, well, maybe you could teach me how to say it properly first? That way I don’t screw it up for you. I know that I’ve said it before, but I want to be sure. It’s kind of long, isn’t it?” he laughed. Black Hawk blinked, “If I am being frank with you, Billy, I have to say that if you can pronounce your fiancé’s name properly then you should have no issue pronouncing mine.” Billy looked embarrassed, “Yeah, I guess you are right. Damn, I’m sorry, I hadn’t really thought about how you might feel about this.” The Othâkîwa immortal sighed, “I know you have not thought about it. That is why I know that you don’t mean anything by it when you call me by my English name. I just want you to do better.” Black Hawk smiled at the younger immortal. “It isn’t the 1870s anymore, Billy,” he joked, causing Billy to chuckle as well. “Yeah,” he said softly. For a moment Black Hawk could see the actual age of the outlaw in his eyes. Sometimes it was easy to forget that, despite outward appearances, they weren’t young men anymore.

“So,” said Billy, “Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak?”

Black Hawk nodded, “You’ve got it.” He smiled at the younger immortal. The two men sat together for a while, silently. “Thank you,” Billy said quietly, “thank you for being here, for showing me so many things. For everything that you have done for me, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak, in all the years that we have known each other. I haven’t said thank you enough.” Black Hawk looked at his friend, “I’m glad that I have gotten the chance to know you, Billy. It is one of the few perks of immortality.”

“Aw, I’d give you a hug, but I don’t think that would be very comfortable for you right now...” Billy said, looking at Black Hawk’s wounds. The Othâkîwa immortal grimaced. “You have no idea how painful giant cougar claws are,” he said. “Do you want any help?” Billy asked, “I can’t imagine that it is easy to clean a wound like that yourself.” Black Hawk nodded gratefully. The outlaw began carefully washing the lacerations. Black Hawk tried to focus on Billy’s face to ignore the throbbing ache of Nah-me-pa-she’s claw marks. Billy’s hands gently brushed against Black Hawk’s skin. “You okay?” the younger immortal asked, “You tensed up. Did I hurt you?” His blue eyes gazed inquisitively at his friend. “No, you didn’t do anything. I’m just...sore.” Black Hawk honestly hadn’t even noticed that his muscles had tensed at all. _How long have you known him now? Probably about a hundred years at this point_. _Relax._

Billy continued to clean Black Hawk’s wounds. “These don’t look good Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak...” he said, “The claws cut deep.” Black Hawk closed his eyes, “I know.” He sucked in his breath as Billy touched the scratches. “Ouch,” he muttered. “Sorry!” Billy exclaimed. He put his hand on the side of Black Hawk’s face, “Hey, you good? You need to lie down? You look like you are gonna throw up.” The room felt like it was spinning. “I... I don’t know...” Black Hawk whispered. Billy pulled his friend into a tight hug. Black Hawk let himself relax into the outlaw’s arms, his face pressed against Billy’s neck. _Cayenne_. He could taste the scent on his lips. He shakily inhaled, letting Billy’s aura wash over him. The dizziness faded away, and was replaced by a warmth that spread through his entire body. “There, is that a bit better?” the outlaw murmured, letting go. Black Hawk nodded, “Thank you.”

With expert hands, Billy stitched Black Hawk’s wounds closed. “Well, the good news is, you still have all your muscles,” Billy joked, winking at his friend, “Have you been working out?” Black Hawk rolled his eyes, “Shut up, William.” An awkward silence fell over the two of them.

“How come whenever you and I do anything, I always end up getting thrown in the water?” Black Hawk laughed, trying to ease the atmosphere in the room. Billy smiled, “Hopefully that doesn’t become a regular occurrence. I hate to see you hurt.” Their eyes met, and Black Hawk quickly looked away. “By the way, I believe that I forgot to congratulate you on your engagement,” he said, “I’m happy for you Billy.”

“Thanks,” said Billy, “Niccolò is a great guy. You should try to get to know him.” _I don’t think I would appreciate his company_ , Black Hawk wanted to say, _I would rather spend time with you._ But instead he smiled, “If he makes you happy, Billy, that is good enough for me.” Billy didn’t look convinced. When you are friends with someone for a century, it makes it difficult to hide your thoughts from one another. “You are my best friend, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. I can tell when you are upset about something. Please, I value your opinion, what’s bothering you?” Black Hawk shook his head. “Nothing is wrong, Billy. Just... if Machiavelli hurts you in any way, remember that I’ve got your back.” Billy looked confused, “Of course, but that’s not gonna be necessary.”

“I know,” said Black Hawk, “just... just be careful Billy.” _K_ _ekwînomene. v _It hadn’t felt like his friend had truly been around since Alcatraz. Black Hawk knew that it was unfair to think this way, but he couldn’t help it. _Of course he is spending all of his time with Machiavelli, he is engaged to him! Why would he spend time with you instead?_ Black Hawk noticed that Billy was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face again. _Time to change the subject._

“How are you adjusting?” the Othâkîwa immortal asked, gesturing to Billy’s crutches. The outlaw shrugged, “It is honestly easier than I thought it would be. I can get around fine, but Niccolò has to drive the car...” Black Hawk laughed. “Of course that would be your biggest challenge,” he said, shaking his head. Billy chuckled as well. A stray lock of sandy blond hair fell out of place, and Black Hawk reached over to fix it, tucking it behind the outlaw’s ear. Billy’s cheeks flushed. “So, are you heading back home soon? Or do you have other business here first?” he asked, looking into Black Hawk’s dark eyes. The Othâkîwa immortal got up, “You are right, I should be going.” He walked out of the room. Billy followed him, “Wait, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak, that isn’t what I meant.”

Black Hawk turned to face the outlaw. “You and Machiavelli can stay and enjoy yourselves. I have a meeting with someone, and I shouldn’t keep them waiting.” Billy looked upset, “Hey, if I said something wrong, tell me!” Black Hawk shook his head, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Billy. I’m sorry, but I have to go.” He grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging by the door. “Good bye, Billy. Take care of yourself, okay?”

Black Hawk closed the door of the hotel room, leaving a flustered Billy behind.

***

Driving back from the hotel, Black Hawk thought back to his conversation with Billy and grimaced. _You shouldn’t have said anything about the engagement_. He sighed. “I can’t believe how poorly that went. ‘Hey Billy, yeah, I know you are in love, but I don’t trust your fiancé and maybe I kind of like you as well’?” the immortal said to himself, “Yeah, great job, real smart of you.” He hit the top of the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. _Damn it._ A disaster, this whole thing had been a disaster. And now he had an even bigger challenge ahead. The air shifted as Black Hawk drove into a Shadowrealm. A dirt road led up to a simple house among the trees.

Parking the car, the Othâkîwa immortal glanced into the windows of the house. Darkness shrouded the interior of the building. Opening the door, Black Hawk stepped inside. He resisted the urge to hold his nose at the stench that greeted him. _Rotten meat._ He looked around the room for signs of life.

“Where have you been, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak?” came a hiss from the corner of the room. A feathered tail, mangled and broken, swept out from the shadows. “I went where you asked me to go. Nah-me-pa-she did not want to talk to me,” Black Hawk said calmly.

“Did you go alone?” Quetzalcoatl questioned, sniffing the air. He went close to Black Hawk, and whispered in his ear, “I smell cayenne.” Black Hawk didn’t flinch, “I had lunch before I drove here to meet you.” Quetzalcoatl smiled, “Ah, so that’s the reason why the scent is on your lips.” The Othâkîwa immortal tried to keep his composure. Quetzalcoatl sat down in a wooden chair in the middle of the room, and watched Black Hawk’s face. “Remember who saved you from the Nereids, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak.” The other man looked Quetzalcoatl in the eyes, “Remember who helped _you_ escape from Tsagaglalal.” The Elder laughed, “That is true.” He got up, and walked over to Black Hawk.

“I don’t like failure, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak,” the Serpent rasped, taking the immortal’s face in his hand. Quetzalcoatl’s nails cut into his skin, making him flinch. “You know why I needed Nah-me-pa-she’s assistance. There aren’t many Elders left who would help me fight She Who Watches.” Black Hawk tried to stay as still as possible. “It couldn’t be helped,” the Othâkîwa immortal muttered. Quetzalcoatl let go of Black Hawk’s face, and walked over to the window of the house.

“Are you going to go back to him?” Quetzalcoatl asked, with his back to the immortal. “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Black Hawk said. “Right...” The Elder did not sound impressed, “I’ve watched the two of you together over the years. Don’t think that I haven’t noticed the way you stare at him when he isn’t looking.” Black Hawk crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. “You think I want his scrawny white ass?” he said incredulously, “My intentions with Billy have always been strictly professional.”Quetzalcoatl’s gaze turned soft, “Don’t forget how he left you for dead on Alcatraz. Left you in favour of a man that he had met only a few days before. Does that sound like someone that you can trust?” Black Hawk looked at the ground. Quetzalcoatl continued, “I want the warlock dead, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. I want to rip his eyes out, to scatter his guts across the floor... To cut his tongue out, so that his smart mouth can annoy me no longer.” The Feathered Serpent turned, and walked closer to Black Hawk again, “And then, when he is in so much pain that he can begin to understand what his betrayal did to me, when he can no longer bear the suffering, only then will I allow him to feel death’s dark release. That is what I want for William Bonney.” Black Hawk’s eyes widened in horror.

Quetzalcoatl smiled, his fangs glittering in the lamplight, “And what do you want for our little friend? Surely the same thing. He did not even attempt to look for you when you fell in the water, did he? When you were nearly killed by the Nereids? When I found you, half-dead, washed up on shore?” The Serpent hissed the last words, “Where was William then?”

“Busy, I suppose,” Black Hawk mumbled. He had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind before. “Are we done here, Quetzalcoatl?”

“Before you leave, I want to ask another favour of you,” The Elder pursed his lips together, “I need you to drive me somewhere.”

Black Hawk put his hands on his hips, “Really? I’m not your chauffeur, Quetzalcoatl.”

The Feathered Serpent shook his head. “Something has gone wrong. I am... not healing properly,” Quetzalcoatl’s tail swept the ground in front of his feet, “I need to get home, in case I...” His voice cracked, “In case I do not get better.” The Elder looked at Black Hawk, “Please, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak, I need your help. I won’t be able to make it to my Shadowrealm without someone to protect me.”

Black Hawk studied his master’s face. The Serpent was in pain, his desperation plain in his expression. Pity washed over him. “I will help you, Quetzalcoatl,” the Othâkîwa immortal began. The Elder’s eyes lit up, “Thank you, thank you!” Black Hawk lifted a hand to stop him, “Hold on. I will help you... _if_ , and only if, you spare Billy’s life.” Quetzalcoatl shrieked in anger, thrashing his tail. Black Hawk stood his ground. “If you need my help so badly, what is the problem?” Growling, the Serpent glared at the immortal, “You are lucky that I respect you, otherwise I would tear you apart where you stand.”

Suddenly, with a gasp, Quetzalcoatl clutched at his abdomen and fell to his knees. Forgetting himself, Black Hawk rushed over to his side. “Are you alright?” the Othâkîwa immortal asked, grasping the Elder’s shoulders. “I’m... fine...” Quetzalcoatl hissed, though his body felt frail in Black Hawk’s arms, “Tsagaglalal caused this. Something... is damaged internally, and my own aura is not strong enough to heal it. I need to get home, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak... I will do what you requested, Billy the Kid will be spared. Just please get me home...” Black Hawk gently lifted Quetzalcoatl up off of the ground. “I promise you, I will get you home.”

***

Following Quetzalcoatl’s directions, Black Hawk made it to the Elder’s home Shadowrealm. As he felt them enter, the immortal realized that his master had not said anything for a few minutes. He glanced over, and noticed that the Serpent was unconscious in his seat. “C _hêhyê!_ ” he swore, “Don’t die on me, Quetzalcoatl.”

He parked the car in the woods, and then carried the Serpent up to a large house that was situated on top of a hill. The Othâkîwa immortal used the ornate door knocker to announce their presence.

A tall, dark man answered the door. “Yes? Who...?” He gasped when he saw Quetzalcoatl in Black Hawk’s arms.

“No, no no no no...” the man said. He took the Serpent from Black Hawk, tears welling up in his eyes. “Where did you find him?” he asked, “I’ve been searching everywhere, I couldn’t find him...” The Othâkîwa immortal wondered if he should tell the truth. Before he could say anything however, Quetzalcoatl spoke, his voice rasping in his throat. “Aten... is that you?” The other Elder sobbed, “What happened to you, Quetzalcoatl? You’ve been gone for so long, I thought you were dead...” The Feathered Serpent brushed the tears from the Sun Disk’s face, “Not yet, love, not yet.” Aten started to go inside, carrying Quetzalcoatl, leaving Black Hawk standing on the doorstep. He saw his master whisper something to Aten, who then turned and gestured for the Othâkîwa immortal to follow them. Slightly worried, Black Hawk obliged. _I probably know too much_ , he thought as he slowly walked after the two Elders. _They are going to get rid of me._

Aten laid Quetzalcoatl down in a large bed. Black Hawk noticed that the Serpent’s breathing was becoming laboured. “Serket!”vi Aten yelled through the house, “Come here, quickly!” Footsteps echoed in the hallway, and a woman hurried into the room. “What is wrong, _Yet_?”vii she said, but when she saw who was with Aten she covered her mouth with her hands. “ _Notahtzin_ ,viii you are hurt! _”_ Serket exclaimed, pushing past Aten and Black Hawk to get to Quetzalcoatl’s side. The Sun Disk watched his daughter surveying the other Elder’s wounds. “Will he live?” Aten asked quietly, holding on to the Serpent’s hand. Serket looked at her father, tears in her eyes, “I will do my best.”

The noise from the room seemed to be drawing attention, as more people were gathering in the doorways. Some were children, others were immortal servants, and all were watching the Feathered Serpent intently as Serket tried to heal him.

Black Hawk suddenly felt very out of place in this intimate situation. _Should I stay?_ he thought to himself, _Or should I try to leave while I still can?_ It seemed as though Quetzalcoatl sensed his discomfort. The Serpent beckoned the Othâkîwa immortal over to him.

With a groan, Quetzalcoatl put a trembling hand on the immortal’s shoulder, “You know, technically your debt to me is paid. If you wish to leave, you are welcome to.” Black Hawk looked shocked, “But...” Shaking his head, Quetzalcoatl sighed weakly, “I’ve kept you in my service for too long. The Dark Elders lost, there is no point in denying it. If you want your freedom, my friend, you can have it.” Black Hawk knelt down beside the injured Elder, “Thank you.” Quetzalcoatl nodded, then laid back on the bed. _He thinks that he is dying_ , Black Hawk realized. “Is there anything that I can do for you?” he asked his former master. Quetzalcoatl looked at Black Hawk, “You are a strange Humani, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak... you would help me of your own free will.” The Serpent’s laugh rang through the room. He thought for a moment. “There is one thing that you could do for me.” His voice got quiet, so that Black Hawk had to lean in close to hear him. “My husband will blame himself for what happened, make sure that he doesn’t do anything foolish,” Quetzalcoatl whispered. Black Hawk nodded, though he didn’t think that much would be able to stop Aten if he decided to take his revenge. “I will do my best,” the immortal said.

Black Hawk stepped aside so that others could speak to the Feathered Serpent. He noticed Aten staring at him. The Sun Disk briskly walked over to the Othâkîwa immortal, with a young boy trailing behind him. _T_ _onatiuh, t_ _he youngest of their children_ , Black Hawk realized _._ “I don’t want him in here right now. He shouldn’t have to see any of this,” Aten said to Black Hawk, “Can you take him in to the other room?” Black Hawk nodded, “Of course.”

The boy looked to be around six years old, but Black Hawk knew that he was much older than that. Aten crouched beside the boy, “You know Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak, right Tonatiuh? He is one of _Notahtziné_ _’s_ friends. Go with him, please.” Tonatiuh looked terrified, his eyes wide, but he took Black Hawk’s hand and allowed the immortal to lead him out of the room. “It’s going to be okay, _apenôha_ ,”ix Black Hawk told the boy gently. He closed the door, and sat down with the child on the couch. Tonatiuh’s feet didn’t reach the ground. He swung them back and forth, watching Black Hawk with a serious expression. “ _Nethethe?_ ”x the boy asked, pulling on the sleeve of Black Hawk’s shirt. “Yes, Tonatiuh?” the immortal said. Tonatiuh thought for a moment, then looked down at the ground, “Is _Notahtziné_ going to leave us again?” Black Hawk felt a pang of guilt. “Oh, oh no, Tonatiuh...” He pulled the child in to a hug. “Don’t you worry about that, your _Yet_ is taking care of everything.” Tonatiuh’s small arms wrapped around Black Hawk, and the immortal could hear his quiet sobs. “Hey, don’t cry,” he said, wiping the tears from the child’s cheeks, “Do you want me to tell you a story?” _I need to distract him from this._ Tonatiuh’s face lit up, “You always tell the best stories, _Nethethe_!” Leaning in close, the boy whispered conspiratorially, “ _Yet_ always messes up when he tells them, and hopes that we won’t notice.” Black Hawk pretended to gasp, “How dreadful!” Tonatiuh nodded vigorously.

Hours passed, and Black Hawk told Tonatiuh every story that he could think of, including some tales of his and Billy’s adventures as well (though he edited some of the more gruesome details out). Soon, the young boy had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Black Hawk smiled. Who would have thought that the son of two of the most terrifying Elders that the immortal had ever met would be so... normal?

 _Creak_. The door to the room opened, and Aten slipped in. Black Hawk looked up. “Thank you,” the Sun Disk said quietly. “It was no trouble at all,” the Othâkîwa immortal replied, “How is Quetzalcoatl?” Aten sighed, “His condition is stabilizing somewhat. Hopefully he will recover, but I am not getting my hopes up yet. He lost a lot of blood.” The Elder narrowed his eyes, “Who did this to him?” Staring in to the face of a very angry Sun Disk, Black Hawk thought about what Quetzalcoatl had said to him earlier, and his promise to keep Aten from destroying himself in his quest for revenge. “I don’t know,” he lied, “I found him unconscious after the battle on Alcatraz, and helped him get to safety. He didn’t tell me who had injured him.” _If Quetzalcoatl survives, and wants to tell Aten what really happened, let him do it._

Though he didn’t look convinced, Aten dropped the issue. He stroked Tonatiuh’s hair gently. “I appreciate you bringing him home,” the Elder, “Not many of Quetzalcoatl’s servants would have done that.” Black Hawk shrugged, “I couldn’t just leave him there.” Aten put one of his many hands on the immortal’s shoulder. “So, my husband gave you your freedom, did he?” Black Hawk nodded, “Yes, and I am grateful to him for that.” The Sun Disk smiled slightly, “I can imagine.”

“Since Tonatiuh is asleep now, I believe that I can take it from here,” Aten said, leading Black Hawk to the entrance of the house. “If you need anything, you are always welcome in our home, Ma-ka-tai-me-she-kia-kiak. Besides, my son would never forgive me if I scared away his favourite human.” _Was that a compliment?_ Black Hawk wondered. The Sun Disk held the door open, “You should find your car where you left it. Be safe.”

Thanking Aten for his hospitality, Black Hawk made his way back through the Shadowrealm. _I’m exhausted_ , he thought to himself as he drove off. He still had a few hours to travel before he was home. “Time to get some rest,” he said out loud, pulling on to the highway. He would have to call Billy in the morning to give his friend some sort of explanation as to why he had left so suddenly. But for now, he just wanted to lay down in his own bed. The immortal cruised along, back to his own home for a well-deserved nap.

***

Endnotes:

iThe word “ _ahô_ ” is a greeting in the Othâkîwa language. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

iiThe phrase “ _mîshkotâ’na!_ ” means “for crying out loud” in the Othâkîwa language. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

iiiThe word “ _chêhyê!_ ” is an equivalent to the English curse word “damn” in the Othâkîwa language. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

ivThe word “ _petheshêwa_ ” means “listen” in the Othâkîwa language. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

vThe phrase “ _kekwînomene_ ” means “I miss you” in the Othâkîwa language. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

viAn Egyptian goddess who had many attributes including healing and medicine. I have included her as a daughter of Aten (the real life Akhenaten had many children, it makes sense that Aten did as well). Shout out to JK from the SINF Discord server, who gave the idea for which Kemetic gods/goddesses would be good choices for Aten’s kids (that falls out of my area of expertise, lol).

vii“ _Yet_ ” is an ancient Egyptian term for father. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

viii“ _Notahtzin_ ” is a Nahuatl term for father when spoken by a feminine person. For a masculine speaker, it is " _Notahtziné."_ Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

ixThe word “ _apenôha_ ” means “child” in the Othâkîwa language. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

xThe word “nethethe” is a way to refer to an older brother in the Othâkîwa language. Disclaimer: I do not speak this language, but as an Indigenous person myself I find it important to try to include the Indigenous SINF characters speaking their languages in my fics. If I made any mistakes, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
